


The New Receptionist

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Sam Winchester, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your receptionist takes leave, so the office sends you a replacement.





	The New Receptionist

You walked into the office, hair pulled back perfectly and outfit on point.  You never let your appearance be a point of judgement by the people around you; you couldn’t afford that.  Being the youngest female CEO in the country meant you had to be on your A-game 100% of the time.

Sure, it was helpful that you were an Alpha, but there were many male Alphas who still looked down on you for being a woman.

You nodded pleasantly to your employees as you passed their cubicles, your briefcase weighing heavy in your hand.  You had so much work to do in the next week, you just needed to get to your office and get to work, no distractions.

“Good Morning, Ms. Y/L/N,” you heard someone say, looking up to see a human resources manager sitting at your receptionist’s desk.  

“Mr. Collins,” you responded, nodding.  You stopped in front of him, knowing he was there to speak with you.  HR didn’t come by your office unless there was a reason.

“Your receptionist, Ms. Harvelle,” he began to explain, “has requested leave.  She is beginning her next heat cycle and had asked last year to take a few months off.  Since we knew this was coming, we have already found a temporary replacement for her absence, but he is coming in town from one of our other offices.  I will be here for the morning until Mr. Winchester arrives.”

You nodded, remembering vaguely that you had approved the request from Jo to take time off.  She and her Alpha had been together for three years and were attempting to have pups.  "Thank you, Mr. Collins,“ you said before you headed for your office door, walking inside and getting to work.

It was nearing the end of the quarter, which meant that your itinerary for the day was full of paperwork and phone calls.  You didn’t notice the hours passing until your stomach growled, reminding you to eat lunch.

You didn’t even look as you clicked the button on your phone that called your receptionist, forgetting the conversation with Mr. Collins this morning.  "Jo?”

Jo didn’t answer immediately like usual, so you looked toward your phone with a frown.  Jo always answered.

The phone beeped and a voice answered.  "Sorry, Ms. Y/L/N, this is your new receptionist Sam Winchester.  The phones here are slightly different than the Kansas office, but I’ve got it now.  What may I do for you?“

You blushed a bit, realizing your slip-up.  Your new receptionist seemed professional, though, so you hoped he would forget your mistake.  You clicked the button to speak again.  "Mr. Winchester, welcome.  I would like lunch, please.  Just a chicken salad wrap from the deli next door would be fine.  Charge it to the company credit card.”

Mr. Winchester’s reply was immediate.  "Yes ma'am.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.“

You nodded at the phone, even though he couldn’t see you.  You returned to your computer, pulling up your saved file of receptionist duties and expectations to print for Mr. Winchester when he came back.  You’d found it helpful years before to clearly outline expectations for your employees and were sure that he would appreciate the document.  When he brought you your lunch, you could let him know to just add lunch pick-up to his to-do list for the week, especially with how busy you were going to be.  No time for long business lunches at the end of the quarter like you were prone to take at other times of the year.

Not ten minutes had passed before a knock sounded on your door.  You checked your appearance, making sure that your first in-person impression on your newest employee would be a positive one, before calling out.  "Come in.”

The door opened and a tall man came in carrying a bag from the deli.  "Hello, Ms. Y/L/N.  Sam Winchester,“ he motioned to himself in introduction.  "I’ve brought your lunch.”

You were speechless for a moment, caught up in the beauty of his voice and body.  Sam Winchester was a specimen of a man.  You brought yourself back to the moment quickly, though, motioning for him to put the food on your desk.  You stood and walked around your desk, holding your hand out to shake his.  
“Mr. Winchester, welcome to the team.  It’s a pleasure having you in the office.”

He shook your hand, his large one fitting with yours nicely.  It was as you shook hands, standing just a couple feet away from each other, that you smelled it.  
Not only was Sam Winchester tall and handsome with a deep and sexy voice, but he was an Omega.

Your body bristled in want, surprising you.

So much for getting to work with no distractions.  Your biggest distraction was now going to be sitting outside your office every day.


End file.
